Todos Hacen Trampa En El Juego De Cartas
by ArielHellishKoneko
Summary: "-¿Aun me recuerdas?- interrumpió Naruto – ¿Aun recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?, ¿Cuándo te dije que te quería?, ¿Aun me recuerdas?-, -No recuerdo mucho, pero te recuerdo a ti-" GaaraXNaruto


!Hola!

bueno termine este fanfic ayer por la noche, mientras me mataba haciendo tarea, espero que les guste

disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de kishimoto

narracion normal

_recuedos_

* * *

><p>"Todos Hacen Trampa En El Juego De Cartas"<p>

..:::..

_El miraba impaciente el reloj sobre la pared._

_Aquel reloj rojo con blanco, con manecillas negras y números del mismo color, solo esperaba, solo necesitaba esperar el tiempo adecuado._

_Cuenta regresiva._

_10… 9… 8…_

_La camarera se acerco a él y dejo la bandeja sobre la mesa, un jugo de naranja y unos hot cakes, los panqueques tenían una cara dibujada con fresas y unos cuantos arándanos, ¡Que original!, le llego el vago recuerdo de haber visto la misma técnica en otras miles de películas._

_7…_

_La camarera le sonrió con alegría, Gaara simplemente se limito a mirarla con desdén, si supiera lo que planeaba hacer no estaría sonriéndole de esa manera tan sincera, de hecho estaría tratando de irse lo más pronto posible._

_6…_

_Diviso la cabellera rubia de su cómplice y sonrió, se llevo la taza de café a los labios y bebió un poco, la amarga bebida lo revitalizo un instante, sus ojos aguamarina se encontraron con los azules de su cómplice, ambos se sonrieron y desviaron la mirada casi al mismo tiempo._

_5…_

_Ya estaba cerca, volvió a echarle una mirada al reloj de la pared, cada vez faltaba menos, miro por un instante a las camarera, al cocinero, y los comensales del lugar, una pareja de ancianos esposos, una joven terminando algún trabajo importante, una señora joven con su hijo hablando de cosas sin importancia, un par de jóvenes amigos y su cómplice justo al otro extremo del restaurante._

_4… 3…_

_Tan poco tiempo faltaba, palpo la superficie metálica del arma por sobre la chamarra, Ha tan poco tiempo, volvió a darle un trago al amargo café, le dirigió otra mirada a su cómplice, el otro asintió levemente y se levanto de su asiento, se dirigió a la caja registradora, una de las camareras lo atendió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro._

_2…_

_Y las sonrisas comenzaron a hastiarlo, sonrisas por aquí y por allá, solo para que el comensal se sintiera bien al comer en aquel lugar, para que las personas volvieran de nuevo y que las ventas subieran, solo hipocresía mal disfrazada, Nadie da algo por Nada, la camarera se acerco a él._

_-¿Algo más cariño?- pregunto con otra gran sonrisa, la hipocresía no funcionaba con él._

_-De hecho- susurro antes de pararse haciendo perder a la camarera el equilibrio._

_1…_

_Naruto sonrió saco las armas debajo de su chamarra y las apunto contra las meseras que se encontraban cerca de la caja registradora._

_Gaara tomo a la mesera por el cuello y le coloco el arma sobre la sien._

_-Todo el dinero ¡Ahora!- grito Naruto con enojo._

_Gaara sonrió levemente._

_Abrieron la caja registradora con miedo, los comensales se agacharon y algunos lograron esconderse bajo la mesa, la mesera que Gaara tenía como rehén comenzó a rezar con fervor temblando cada vez que decía algún "amen"._

_-Vamos di una plegaria por mi cariño- se burlo Gaara de la mesera, esta tembló y lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas._

_-¡Toma!- grito la mesera tendiéndole el dinero a Naruto_

_Ambos sonrieron y se miraron por una decima de segundo, Naruto tomo el dinero y se lo guardo en la chamarra._

_Gaara continuo con la rehén, caminaron sin dar la espalda hacia la puerta, sin dejar que los comensales o algún heroico trabajador del restaurante los atacara, con cuidado y dando pasos certeros hacia la salida._

_Naruto salió corriendo, Gaara permaneció en el restaurante, acerco el arma al cuello de la camarera._

_-¡Ya le dimos el dinero!- grito el cocinero desesperado._

_Gaara sonrió durante unos instantes, escucho el pitido de un auto y logro escuchar algunas sirenas a lo lejos, abrió la puerta del restaurante con una patada, empujo a la camarera y salió lo más rápido que pudo del local._

_Naruto lo esperaba en un horrible y malgastado auto, Gaara subió rápidamente cuando las sirenas se escucharon más cerca, cada vez más cerca, cada vez menos tiempo._

**..:::..**

-Bueno así paso- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

Dos tipos altos y fornidos estaban frente a él, tenían el mismo traje anaranjado que Naruto tenía.

-Los agarraron, ¿Tan fácil?-

-Bueno Naruto tuvo la culpa- interrumpió Gaara

Naruto miro con el seño fruncido a Gaara.

-¿Cuál fue la frase?- pregunto unos de los tipos frente a ellos.

-¿He?- Naruto se rasco la cabeza pensativo

-Si, usaron la frase, "!salgan del vehículo!" o usaron la frase, "Arriba las manos"-

-De hecho fue "!acércate con las manos en alto!"- contesto Gaara después de un rato.

El par de chicos se echaron a reír y le dieron unos suaves golpes en la espalda a Naruto.

-No todos tienen suerte- dijo uno de los tipos

Naruto simplemente se encogió de hombros, Gaara bufo molesto y comenzó a caminar hacia un lugar apartado.

Naruto lo siguió hasta un extremo de aquel extenso patio, el color naranja comenzaba a hastiarlo.

-Comienzo a pensar que te arrepientes de llevar a cabo mi idea- se quejo Naruto con un leve tono de puchero

Gaara se limito a sonreír de lado y sentarse en el suelo con la espalda recargada en la pared.

-No debes de quejarte, ni ellos deberían de quejarse por el hecho de que hayamos asaltado un restaurante, todos somos iguales, somos como dios nos hizo-

-Predicador- se burlo levemente Gaara, Naruto frunció el seño y se hecho al lado de el pelirrojo suspirando en el acto.

-Todos hacen trampa en el juego de cartas-

-¿Qué esperabas?, ¿Una sociedad comprensiva?, ya sabes cómo es todo, simplemente robamos una tienda y aun así nos tratan como escoria, cuando fueron ellos quienes nos obligaron a robar, como lo has dicho todos hacen trampa en el juego de cartas y las damas están perdidas-

Naruto suspiro resignado y se dejo caer un poco más en el suelo.

-A nadie le importa escoria como nosotros, ¿Sabes Gaara?, mi compañero de celda es un asesino, siempre hace cosas raras y a veces hasta temo dormir, pero a nadie le importa si estas enloqueciendo, a nadie le importaría que enloqueciéramos, tengo pesadillas de que nos manden a la silla eléctrica, o tal vez una inyección letal, no es posible, el crimen que cometimos no es para que nos den pena de muerte, aun así no puedo dejar de tener esos sueños, no puedo dejar de reírme conmigo mismo por mis desgracias, ¿Estoy enloqueciendo?-

-Nadie sabe los problemas que hemos visto-

Naruto sonrió levemente y miro alrededor, la mayoría estaba en alguna que otra pelea, mientras otros simplemente se limitaban a planear una huida, suspiro y una ligera tristeza lo invadió.

-Nadie quiere morir, Nadie quiere despedirse, pero ellos te obligan a decir adiós, no un simple hasta luego…-

-¿Aun me recuerdas?- interrumpió Naruto – ¿Aun recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?, ¿Cuándo te dije que te quería?, ¿Aun me recuerdas?-

-No recuerdo mucho, pero te recuerdo a ti-

-Parecemos dos ancianos hablando sobre lo mal que nos trato la vida, la vida no nos trato tan mal Gaara, puede que nos haya hecho sufrir, que nos volviera hipócritas y desconfiados, incluso puede que a ti te haya vuelto serio, pero fue la vida misma la que me hiso encontrarte, ¿Sabes?, no me arrepiento de haberte encontrado, a pesar de ahora estar tras estas rejas, a pesar de que tengo pesadillas y de que la cárcel es un asco, a pesar de todo no me arrepiento-

Gaara sonrió levemente, miro a todas las personas dispersas en el patio, a los guardias en el otro extremo, a los asesinos en un grupo, a los pederastas en otro, a los narcotraficantes en otro, y todo se limitaba a grupos, grupos de esto grupos de aquello, que patético destino tuvo al final, que patético desenlace.

-Pero este no es el final que yo quiero, y tú tampoco lo quieres, así que porque no le prendemos fuego a esos hijos de perra que nos controlan y nos largamos de aquí- Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando termino de decir aquello.

-La vida es solo un sueño para los muertos-

-Bueno…- Naruto se paro del suelo y ayudo a Gaara a levantarse –No me hundiré solo, te tengo a ti-

Gaara le dio un fugaz beso en los labios antes de caminar hacia una parte de la reja.

Cuenta regresiva.

10… 9… 8…

Y los demás seguían peleando, y nadie se había dado cuenta que la reja era de muy mala calidad, y Naruto disfrutaba poder tener la mano de Gaara entre las suya.

7…

Porque nadie se cercioraba de ver todas las maneras de escape, porque tenían tan poco intelecto que no pensaban en las variantes, Ha las variantes, tal vez era la imaginación, tal vez la mayoría de las personas de ahí no tenían dicha imaginación.

6…

Y se aseguro de que la gran pelea entre todos los prisioneros se llevara a cabo, no era tan difícil, hombres sin la mas mínima gota de sabiduría que no tenían otra cosas que hacer más que pelear.

5…

Porque no podían tener un poco de inteligencia, porque la vida da y quita, porque al menos Gaara tenía una razón para largarse de ese lugar y porque Naruto tenía la razón suficiente para seguir a Gaara.

4… 3…

Porque ambos estaban enloqueciendo en ese lugar, porque ambos no disfrutaban de el control, porque ambos estaban enamorados el uno del otro, porque ambos tenían una razón para luchar, porque ambos tenían una razón para oponerse al control.

2…

Naruto miro a Gaara y este lo miro a él, ambos se sonrieron levemente y la pelea entre los prisioneros comenzó, patéticamente predecible, espeluznantemente conveniente.

1…

¡Ahora!

* * *

><p>ahi esta, espero les haya gustado, a mi me gusto escribirlo.<p>

es de esos fanfics que te sientes bien al terminarlo, bueno no he podido terminar "Hell Bell", pero pronto, si es que willi wonka me apoya, estara listo.

Dudas, aclaraciones, felicitaciones, son bien recibidas.

si dejan un review sere feliz, les regalare un chocolate y willi wonka les dara suerte por una semana

!Gracias por leer!


End file.
